Love Me and Despair
by Luna Gale
Summary: Elthia li Britannia. Twin sister of Euphemia li Britannia and the outcast of the Royal Family. She always loved her half brother Lelouch Lamperouge since she was taken from him during the invasion. And now her friend Suzaku is having his heart torn in two
1. Prologue

Love Me and Despair

Prologue:

For a child of nine years old I was ridiculously naive. I didn't know why the Royal Family sent me away to another country. Well I could've known. But I chose not to. I like traveling to foreign lands. Even though this was the only time I ever did. I was to live with prime minister Genbu Kururugi and his family in their beautiful estate in Japan. I had always heard of Japan. It sounded like a wonderful place with wonderful polite people who didn't have control over each other's lives. I was even more exuberant about the idea when I heard that my half siblings Lelouch and Nunnally were traveling with me. They weren't staying with the Kururugi's like I was but they were staying somewhere nice. I didn't ask and they never told me. I honestly thought we were all going on a trip together. I didn't look into why were going to Japan. I was only a child.

Lelouch, Nunnally, and I became very good friends with Suzaku Kururugi, the prime minister's son. Lelouch and Suzaku were a year older than me. Nunnally was a couple of years younger and confined to a wheelchair. Every time Lelouch, Suzaku and I went out to play, Lelouch was always picking flowers for his sister. He was so feminine and innocent at that age that I could swear he was a girl. And then there was Suzaku. The boy with the will of steel and the heart of gold. He was a regular knight-in-shining-armor to be. He claimed that he "saved' me countless times but the only time I can remember was when I almost fell into the marsh. He constantly called me "Princess" and trust me I've gotten that countless times in my lifetime.

The simplicity of that life was so satisfying that it was unbelievable. Simplicity is something no one of any age should ever get too comfortable with. And like my life in Britannia, it would surely come to and end. But this time it would change my life, my reason, and my ways for sure. Because this time I discovered the reason behind everything. I knew exactly what was going on.

"Come on Lelouch! You can pick flowers later!"

"But...Nunnally likes sunflowers..."

"She likes every flower! Pick them later!"

I loved that field of sunflowers. It was like a fantastical forest to me. It was unbelievable to me that flowers could tower over my head. This is where Lelouch, Suzaku and I loved to play. And as always I was yelling at Lelouch for being a killjoy and slowing us down as always. Suzaku didn't care though. He continued on to the hill hidden behind the floral forest. We always climbed here to begin our other imaginary expeditions.

The small chocolate-haired boy quickly climbed the great hillside, his emerald eyes sparkling with ambition to start our new adventure. I began my scale impetuously after.

"Do you need any help Elthia?" Lelouch asked in that tone only I could hate.

"No!" I yelled scornfully. I've been strongly independent since I learned to crawl. My biggest pet peeve was people offering to help me when I could clearly do it myself. I would receive no help from anyone at any time. Not even my half brother Lelouch vi Britannia.

I eventually made it to the peak of the precipitous hillside. I was really quite proud of myself. Lelouch was so infuriated that he ran up the hill as fast as he could so he could prove that he was as much as a threat as I was. But before he could reach us, the rock that supported him dislodged and he lost his footing. Suzaku and I quickly grabbed our friend. We pulled with all our might to save our friend from painful injury until finally we were on the peak of the hill panting furiously. We began to laugh at ourselves thinking that today was just going to be better than any other day we've ever had. Lelouch however was staring ahead, terror and shock splashed on his face. I continued my laughing and noticed the distorted expression on my friend's young face.

"Le...Lelouch?"

He didn't respond. Just continued to stare out with horror. Suzaku stared ahead with as much fear as Lelouch had swirling in his eyes. I slowly turned to their viewpoint, deathly afraid of what I would see. I regret that decision to turn around and experience the end of my childhood.

The beautiful Mount Fuji, the greatest symbol of Japan, was infested with aircrafts. Aircraft only partly described what those destructive things were. They were soldiers. Large, robotic soldiers intended to destroy whatever was in the way of its goal. Spontaneous explosions erupted from the great mountain. But not only from Mount Fuji. They began to burst from the metropolitan area of Tokyo, Japan's great capital. This was the invasion of Japan. Britannia was its invaders. And we were in the center of it. The Royal Family's own children. Our innocence meant nothing to them.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya! Its me Luna! I'd just like to give this quick note that I do not own Code Geass. Also, most of the dialogue and the first few opening paragraphs are direct quotes from the anime(couldn't stand putting in the wrong dialogue) and they are not originally written by me. Just wanted to clear that up so the force wouldn't come after me XD. Enjoy!

Chapter One

The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon Japan. The far east island nation had held fast to its neutrality and now Britannia looms as the world's only super to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue, straining the already deep rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides.

In the defining battle for the mainland, Britannian forces introduced into combat the humanoid autonomous armored knight known as the Knightmare Frame. The enemies forces were far greater than anticipated and the Knightmares obliterated the Japanese line of defense on the mainland with little effort. Japan became a dominion of the empire. The country was stripped of its rights, its freedom, and its name. Area 11 was the name given to the once proud and now defeated nation of Japan. The cursed name given to the nation I was to rule as 3rd viceroy. But I didn't want to rule these innocent people. I wanted them to live as they did now. Normal Japanese citizens living a life of peace and freedom.

But my father, Charles vi Britannia, the 98th emperor of Britannia, his plans were to rule the world with an iron fist and for him to rule the world, Japan was to be seized. And I was to rule Japan as viceroy. However, there were...contradictions.

One vivid memory of my childhood was the day the great island nation had lost everything to Britannia. I recall watching the sun set over the aftermath of war and chaos. I was only nine. As the sun dipped into the ocean and the ash-filled wind blew through my long chestnut hair, my two best friends stood behind me in the ruins of a home that belonged to a wonderful Japanese family. Suzaku Kururugi was sitting on a concrete stone, sulking and mourning the death of his country. Lelouch vi Britannia, my half brother, was shaking with rage. Our people gave the island no mercy as they took down their home. They were ruthless murderers with nothing but power on their minds. War was a terrible thing. I remeber his exact response to all of the madness that was happening to us. To everyone.

"I swear..."he shook. "I swear to you Suzaku...Elthia...I will one day obliterate Britannia!"

From that day on, my brother's heart and soul would be filled to the brim with hate for our family.

The day after, he and his traumatized sister went into hiding, changing their names from vi Britannia to Lamperouge. They were assumed dead. Suzaku was taken. And I was sent back to the Royal Family only to find out that I no longer held a political position.

My twin sister and I were of the same age and only one of us were to hold the position of viceroy. I was born ten minutes after her. So my title was only Elthia li Britannia. Nothing more. I later became known as the outcast of the Royal Family for I had no position. Therefore, I was no use to them. But I was to stay alive. And if I was to be an outcast, I decided to act like one. A rebel of some sort.

I refused to be home schooled and insisted that I attend Ashford Academy, the top school in Area 11. Also, I refused to have a personal guard. I would defend for myself. The Royal Family absolutely detests me and they would rather me be dead. I still don't know why they've kept me alive and haven't stripped me of my royal privileges and my name.

I am now a supposedly normal sixteen-year-old. I was forced to join the Student Council of Ashford Academy. I would rather the Theatre Club but I don't want to irate the family any further. Although, I've always wanted to be an actress since I was twelve. But the Royal Family wouldn't tolerate that. Oh no. We can't have a princess running around in strange costumes, getting all the leads in musicals just because she's royalty, and singing songs about loveor getting drunk or making it big. A terrible image for royalty. So I keep my talent to myself, hoping I'll get some opportunity to get away with my talent. That, or the whole family just dies off somehow(or at least all the merciless bastards).

I know that is extremely corny and just downright ridiculous so I might as well move on. I have been waiting for my life to change for seven years. I've needed something. Something to aid me with the destruction of Britannia. And finally, it came. Or more like, he had awaken.

It was the beginning of the second semester at the lovely and prestigious establishment, Ashford Academy. The sky was light with clouds as the bright green grass and the budding sakura trees marked the beginning of spring. Students were gathering in the courtyard for a nice outdoor lunch. Forty five minutes until the next class would begin. Plenty of time for me to slack off as I usually do.

I didn't have any friends to chat and gossip with. I only had myself and my music player. No one really gave me a chance. If you're an outcast to the Royal Family, you're an outcast to all of Britannia. My family really had brainwashed these people into thinking the way they do. I didn't give a damn. I just laid in my usual spot: on the grass away from everyone.

I plugged the metallic wireless ear buds into my ear and scrolled through my venerable American music. Yes I do like the old American music of 2009. Its not too old in my opinion.

I activated my music player and a light blue hologram splayed my options before me. As I scrolled through the albums, I could hear the shrill voice of our school secretary.

"Where's Lelouch?"

"He went off somewhere with Rival," our school president informed the redhead Britannian school girl.

"What is it Poker this time? They seem to forget they're on the Student Council!"

'They're playing chess you quirky little bitch,' I thought to myself. 'Poker isn't enough of a challenge for him. Give him a break. Just because he can't spend his sweet time with you doesn't give you the right to bitch about it.'

Shirley has never been on good terms with me. She's downright annoying and her obsession with Lelouch is just pathetic. I'll admit, I have a pretty big crush on him. His way of strategizing is interesting and his intelligence is enticing. He was a rebel like me. Along with that he was gorgeous. I know he's my brother but I couldn't help but crush on him madly. He was the only person who really understood me(like most sappy romances).

"They're off gambling for money!" Shirley continued. "Lulu may be smart yet he wastes his brain on stupid things. If he only applied himself to school he'd have better grades!"

Now that I could agree with. Lelouch couldn't help but show off his skills at strategizing. I thought of him as a born terrorist. That, to me, made him all the sexier.

"Oh I wish my darling Lulu would be a serious young man," Milly chimed mockingly. "How adorable is that?"

Milly was alright to me. Thought there were many times I wanted to break her pretty little neck on the spot.

I decided to ignore the conversation between the banshees and listen to a dose of the punk of 2009. "What New York Used to Be." Yeah more like the world. Seeing how my father is now a totalarian dictator, there is a limited amount of music left to listen to in the world of today. All the more reason for me to listen to a rebellious symphony.

Suddenly, the screen went into a mixture of black and white particles. It hissed as my music was cut out. The Britannian flag flashed before me onto the screen.

"We apologize for the delay," came the woman announcer's voice from my ear buds. " His 3rd Royal Highness Prince Clovis la Britannia will now address the nation."

"God dammit Clovis!" I whined, attempting to cut off the broadcast. It wouldn't revert to original settings so I was forced to watch this cynical speech.

"To all my imperial subjects, including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia."

"Japanese you jackass," I remarked sharply yet silently. "You never cease to infuriate me oh brother of mine."

"Do you not see my pain?" he continued dramatically. "My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart. The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind!"

God how I want to slap this guy in the face so hard that some of his ego would be shattered to pieces! Acting like he really cares...maybe terrorists are running around because of you!

The Prince continued on with his supposedly heartfelt speech.

"The battle we fight is a righteous one. A virtuous battle to protect the well being of one and all! Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the people who died for justice in the line of duty."

The screen switched to the Britannian flag and the woman's voice asked for the citizens of Area 11 to join to moment of silence. I sighed heavily when I noticed the other students surrounding me. I guess they were watching the broadcast. I immediately turned off the ridiculous pandemonium and began my walk to class.

"Aren't you going to join in the moment of silence?" a freshman boy asked.

A sordid grin spread across and I looked over my shoulder. I giggled.

"Please. There's no point,"I sneered. "Being silent won't bring them back. Besides its all about self satisfaction no matter how innocently you put it."

The loyal students stared in disbelief, their jaws dropping to the floor and a few horrified gasps escaping their lips. Just the impression I wanted to leave.

Suddenly my pager started blinking. I snapped the white device off my belt and checked the alert. Bright red. All knightmare pilots were to report to HQ.

"What are they that hard to handle?" I complained. "Well...I won't go as far as attack but I guess I'll investigate."

I turned back to the school parking lot and deactivated the lockguard on my black aprilla, a generous donation from last year's birthday party that was clearly focused on Euphie once again. I hopped onto the leather seat and ignited the engine.

"Off we go."


End file.
